


30 Day NSFW Spamano Challenge

by romanope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, first two are gonna be fluff no diccing yet, starts off with rated m not explicit, things get pretty gay if you ask me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/pseuds/romanope
Summary: from an nsfw otp prompt on tumblr, who knows exactly how many i will actually finish out of this if i don't know how to write some of it :'vall spamano. all very gay. i'm not actually good at writing but i wanted to write some smut. here you go





	1. Day 1: Cuddling (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Cuddles (while naked). Take some post-coital cuddles, then.

The air was calmer, now, and the soft glow of a setting sun broke through the window in fragments, and it’s own cliche way was illuminating Lovino’s face partially. He squinted in displeasure at that, but Antonio just took the chance to admire his sleepy face in the light before he inevitably pulled away from the sun and burrowed his face in the his lover’s shoulder.

A hum broke the silence from Antonio’s lips and Lovino sighed, feeling the exhaustion of sex settling in him. Even if it had been such lazy, slow evening sex, he found himself tired and yearning for sleep earlier than usual. He didn’t have the energy to get back up, especially not get dressed; not that he minded that they were both naked and pressed to one another, and certainly not all that clean.

“Sleep, mi amor,” Antonio hummed, voice thick with his own need for sleep. His hand gently brought itself to Lovino’s hair, smoothing back the soft curls from his face so he could better see it. A soft smile broke through the normal pout and he leaned into the hand, shutting his eyes softly. 

“...love you,” Lovino mumbled, nuzzling his shoulder, and Antonio regretted only for a moment that he wouldn’t be able to see the flecks of golden green mixed with brown illuminated by the streaks of sunlight, now. But, instead of complaining, he leaned forward and pulled the other closer to him, shifting so that he could rest his chin on the other’s head, his own eyes closing as he relaxed. 

“Yo también te amo,” his voice was low and tired, but still poured the emotion he meant for the words to have with ease, and Lovino’s heart swelled as it always did.

It only took some time after that for them both to drift off, and not much longer for their dogs to find themselves in the bedroom, Torro deciding it was his day to climb up onto the bed and pile at their feet, taking up much more space than a puppy should be able to.


	2. Day 2: Kiss (naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not completely nsfw yet, but they do get to the dick touching, so  
> kissing while nakey this time

“So impatient,” Antonio’s voice comes out like he’s breathless, and in truth he is, pulling back from Lovino’s lips as he feels hands smoothing up under his shirt. Lovino sends him a glare and all Antonio does is grin like an idiot, a stupid, beautiful idiot, whose shirt was soon being pulled off and then his followed.

“Shut up,” Lovino mutters, and presses his lips back against his for a moment, before Antonio’s calloused hands are sneaking their way up his shirt, pushing it up, and hands roaming, fingers touching every inch of his skin. Soon his shirt is off, and his underwear follows (pants were already long gone at home).

“Am I the one who’s impatient?” Lovino teases, his fingers ghosting over the skin that met the hem of Antonio’s boxers, hooking themselves behind the elastic and slowly, ever so slowly, pulling them down. Antonio’s jaw clenches and he holds back the urge to whine at the way his lover teases him back, instead insisting on leaning in to kiss him again.

Their lips move against one another, rough and sloppy, despites centuries of kissing each other over and over, they can never quite control themselves when their moments turn so lustful.

Lovino stops wasting time, he pulls down Antonio’s boxers quickly, who promptly kicks them off; he’s quick to pull his smaller lover’s hip to his, and soon their kiss is interrupted by moans, soft gasps as they’re shamelessly humping one another, hips pressing, rubbing, eliciting so many noises from each other.

“Get on with it already,” he breathes against Antonio’s lips, stubborn and impatient as he ever was. A dry chuckle leaves Antonio’s lips, but for once he bites back his urge to tease and call him impatient once more, and complies with his wishes.


End file.
